Internally Cruel
by archerrylime
Summary: Tidak ada tangis, tidak ada raut wajah merasa dikhianati, tidak ada teriakan memilukan. Tapi juga tidak ada tawa, tidak ada wajah bahagia, tidak ada juga suara riang itu. Inikah yang benar-benar diinginkannya? HitsuxHina. DarkFic? Enjoy R&R please!


**Summary:** Tidak ada tangis, tidak ada rasa kawatir, tidak ada raut wajah merasa dikhianati, tidak ada teriakan memilukan. Tapi juga tidak ada tawa, tidak ada rasa senang, tidak ada wajah bahagia, tidak ada juga suara riang itu. Inikah yang benar-benar diinginkannya? Dan ini adalah gambaran perasaan mereka. HitsuHina. U can call it DarkFic...

**Timeline:** After Aizen betrayed SoulSociety

**Author's Note:** Idenya pertama muncul dari judul ceritanya. Belom tau isinya kayak gimana. Sebenernya nggak terlalu suka HitsuHina, tapi mereka yang paling cocok buat ini… so, jadilah sana!

My second fic! (151 things about Hitsugaya nggak dihitung karena itu kan bisa dibilang sekuel WinWea) My first one-shoot fic!

Sebenernya udah lama jadi, tapi modem sialan emang ya ampun!! Lagian banyak acara jadi nggak sempat pgang leptop. Buat yang nungguin WInWea, gommen ya!! Tapi WinWea nggak ditelantarin kok sama author gendeng ini! Cuma lagi melampiaskan ide aja!

**Warning: **Pembahasan yang bertele-tele! Inti cerita buram! Penulisan terlalu serius! Fanfic GaJe (ga jelas)!!

**Pairing:** (my first) HitsuXHina!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Enjoy R&R

* * *

Internally Cruel

_Ksatria__ Kerajaan yang ternyata penjahat telah pergi, dan sang Putri jatuh tidur._

_Putri tertidur, wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai. Kecantikannya tidak pernah pudar dan hilang seakan dia membeku di dalam es._

_Sang Penyihir Kerajaan hanya bisa menunggu Putri terbangun. Tidak satupun sihir yang dipelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun bisa bekerja._

_Putri bukan tertidur karena hatinya telah lega,_

_Dia tertidur untuk menunggu Ksatria datang kembali padanya. Dan mengatakan semuanya adalah tipuan dari sang Penyihir Hutan._

_-_

Wajahnya begitu tenang, polos dan tentram. Nafasnya teratur berkat bantuan selang-selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Dia baik-baik saja, tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda, dia sangat menderita.

Hitsugaya akan setiap hari datang ke sana, menunggu berjam-jam di balik kaca ruangan, menantikan mata bulatnya terbuka dan berbinar ke arahnya disertai senyum lebar.

Tapi, setelah beberapa jam, dia akan sadar itu tidak akan terjadi, dan berbalik kembali.

Semuanya terus berulang setiap hari.

Permata hijau memandang ke kelopak yang tertutup, menunggu batu cokelat berkilau muncul dari baliknya. Pandangan itu kadang berubah jadi tatapan kosong tanpa harapan.

Sekarang dia begitu tenang.

Tidak ada lagi tangis, tidak ada lagi mimik sedih di wajahnya, tidak ada lagi teriakan memilukan, tidak lagi perasaan kecewa dan dikhianati di matanya.

Tapi juga tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa, tidak ada wajahnya yang bersemangat.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada wajahnya yang terluka.

…atau ini bahkan lebih buruk?

* * *

Ketika kabar itu sampai di telinganya, dia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum senang. Mungkin dia akan berteriak girang kalau saja dia bukan tipe yang lebih memilih menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari orang lain.

Tapi saat dia melihat sosoknya yang duduk diam di atas kasur, senyum itu lenyap. Langkahnya terhenti bahkan sebelum mencapainya.

Batu cokelat lembut itu tidak lagi berkilau. Bahkan sekarang tampak mengeras, sekaligus seperti melebur dari dalam.

Pandangan kosong. Wajah hampa. Gerakan tanpa ekspresi.

Nafasnya dingin, matanya selalu menerawang, tidak pernah benar-benar melihat sesuatu. Senyumnya hambar, bibirnya tertarik kaku.

Dia sudah normal, kembali menjalani aktivitas dan tugasnya seperti biasa. Tidak pernah ada masalah dengan kondisinya. Dia selalu fit.

Tapi, kapan saja dia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, jeda-jeda kecil saat mengerjakan tugas, matanya akan menerawang ke balik langit, ke luar ruangan, dan ke arah kursi tinggi yang kosong itu dengan tatapan terluka.

Tidak, dia tidak menangis.

Tidak, dia juga tidak terlihat sekarat.

Tidak, dia juga tidak terluka secara _fisik_.

Tidak, dia juga masih bisa tersenyum—tapi sebuah senyum basa-basi, kaku dan tipis, yang bisa saja hilang sewaktu-waktu. Tidak pernah senyum tulus.

Apakah ini yang terbaik untuknya?

Bisakah senyum hangatnya kembali?

Akankah dia melupakan luka hatinya?

Bolehkah berharap, bahwa luka itu akan hilang?

* * *

Dia akan selalu menolak tawaran untuk pergi bersama dengan rekan kerjanya.

Café, Bar, NightClub, TamanHiburan, Gunung, Pantai.

Tidak satupun yang membuatnya mau menganggukkan kepala. Mereka sudah mencoba.

Dia akan menggeleng, mengembangkan senyumnya yang kaku dan hambar, menolak dengan halus. Tidak peduli seberapa keras orang memintanya, jawabannya tetap sama.

Dia tidak bisa.

Dia mau saja mengambil tawaran itu, bersenang-senang dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Sering kali ia tergoda.

Tapi, tidak.

Tidak bisa, karena semuanya jadi terasa _makin _tidak benar.

Dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang, sementara '_dia'_ tersiksa, dikendalikan oleh seseorang dan melakukan sesuatu yang bukan keinginannya—_well_, setidaknya menurut dia. Tapi dia tau yang lain tidak pernah perpendapat sama.

Dia ingin merasakan sakitnya, mendalami rasa perih di setiap sayatan di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin seseorang datang dan menyembuhkannya. Dia ingin merasakannya. Karena itu satu-satunya yang tersisa dari diri_'nya'_.

Kalau hanya rasa sakit itu yang tersisa dari bukti keberadaannya, maka dia akan menyimpannya.

Dia akan merasakan setiap darah yang menetes dari lukanya, menghargai perihnya.

Dan saat Hitsugaya datang padanya, cemas dan kawatir—walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya—dia akan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan memaksa otot pipinya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman pahit.

Biar saja hanya dia yang tersiksa. Hitsugaya tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena keadaannya.

Dan dengan begitu, dia bisa menikmati rasa sakit itu sebagai kenangan paling manis sekaligus paling pahit.

Sebagai kenangan satu-satunya.

* * *

Dia menebas semuanya.

Amarah menggenggam erat gagang berbalut kain biru itu.

Dahinya akan membentuk kerutan, seperti pahatan sempurna. Matanya memancarkan kebencian.

Dia menaiki jalan ini, menapakinya, merangkak ke posisinya sekarang, untuknya. Untuk melindunginya. Untuk menyusulnya. Untuk berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mulai menemukan alasan-alasan lain. Tapi, alasan utamanya tidak pernah berubah.

Dia rela berpisah dengan neneknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya; dia menghabiskan waktu tidurnya sepanjang malam untuk mempelajari buku-buku; dia bertahan dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan merendahkan dan mengejek dari semua orang; dia mati-matian berusaha mempraktekkan Kidou dengan benar. Lulus dalam waktu satu tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Bahkan, walaupun saat itu, Hinamori berkata, "Maaf, Shirou-chan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu sering-sering dan mengajarimu. Sekarang aku seorang _seated officer_, kau tahu… Aizen-sama membutuhkanku.", dia masih bertahan dan mencoba meraih yang tertinggi.

"Coba lihat Aizen-sama. Dia begitu hebat kan? Kau harus bisa seperti dia, kalau mau diakui. Atau, setidaknya, kamu harus bisa seposisi denganku."

"Aizen-sama memanggilku! Maaf ya Shirou-chan!"

"Aizen-sama bilang, sebagai shinigami perempuan tidak boleh mempunyai rambut panjang yang bisa menganggu. Jadi aku mengikatnya."

"Shirou-chan! Apa kau lihat pita biru-ku?? Itu pemberian Aizen-sama! Bantu aku mencarinya!"

Dia menggertakkan giginya, dan menebaskan pedangnya cepat.

Aizen, Aizen, Aizen, _Aizen_!

Selalu tentang dirinya!

Dia tidak punya dendam pribadi pada orang itu, yang selalu baik dan polos terhadap semua orang, tapi bagaimanapun juga, mau tidak mau dia jadi muak mendengar nama itu. Dia tau aneh membenci orang yang tidak bersalah seperti itu, tapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang salah tentang dirinya.

Dan dia terbukti benar.

Aizen telah mengkhianati SoulSociety. Sekarang semua orang dendam padanya, membencinya, kecuali satu orang.

Rahangnya mengeras dan tanpa sadar dia menggeram rendah.

Bagaimana bisa Hinamori masih _mencintainya_??

Setia padanya, bahkan saat dirinya sudah dikhianati.

Hinamori tau pasti apa yang dilakukan Aizen itu salah. Dia tidak membantahnya.

Tapi dia tetap percaya, di dalam hatinya, bahwa Aizen akan kembali padanya, menyesali perbuatannya.

Saat Hinamori menerawang ke langit, ia bisa melihat harapan kosong itu. Harapan bahwa semua akan kembali seperti dulu, bahwa Aizen akan menjadi Aizen-sama nya yang dulu.

Hitsugaya selalu mengajukan diri untuk bertugas di lapangan. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin jauh dari Hinamori, tidak ingin melihat ekspresinya yang menyayat hati.

Kebanyakan orang bilang dia sudah kembali seperti biasa—tapi Hitsugaya sudah mengenalnya sangat lama. Bahkan dengan mata tertutup dan berbalik badan dia bisa melihat ekspresi sedih dan terluka di wajah Hinamori.

Dia menyalurkan semua amarahnya untuk bertarung. Setidaknya dia tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Dengan berada di Dunia Manusia, memberantas Hollow siang-malam, dia jadi bisa sedikit _tidak memikirkan_ masalah Hinamori, walaupun sebagian otaknya selalu memikirkannya.

Ya, benar bahwa dia akan berada di sana jika ia membutuhkannya. Dia akan melindunginya.

Tapi, jika kesepian dan rasa sakit yang diinginkannya, maka dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sudah mencoba. Dan dia tahu, karena dia sudah sangat mengenal sifatnya, mencoba lagi hanya perbuatan sia-sia.

Di waktu-waktu luangnya di DuniaManusia, dia menghabiskannya dengan melamun memandangi _handphone_ pelacak Hollow, berharap benda itu akan menyela berkedip-kedip.

Dan Ichigo akan menariknya keluar, bersama Renji, pergi ke Bar.

Awalnya, dia hanya menonton sambil melamun memandang minuman di gelasnya, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan ingin melupakannya, memberi waktu untuk diri sendiri. Dia meneguk minuman itu.

Berulang-ulang. Satu gelas, dua, tiga, empat, sampai dia bisa membedakan seluruh minuman yang diminumnya.

Andai saja dia tidak berada di Gigai, dia pasti sudah mabuk, pingsan, dan muntah.

Dan karena dia berada di Gigai juga, dia jadi tidak bisa mendapatkan sensasi yang diinginkannya dari minuman itu.

Tentu saja Ichigo dan Renji bukannya tidak berbuat apa-apa. Setengah menyeret Hitsugaya, akhirnya mereka pulang. Tentu saja mereka juga merasa menyesal membuatnya seperti itu.

Saat dia bangun di pagi hari, dia akan merasakan rasa sakitnya makin keras. Dadanya sesak, setiap tarikan nafas seperti menambahkan lapisan tebal di paru-parunya. Perutnya terasa ditarik ke dimensi lain, tersedot tanpa bisa melawan. Pandangannya kabur, ruangan yang dilihatnya seperti dipisahkan dengan kaca buram yang sangat tebal.

Sakit.

Tidak hanya itu saja, tapi ada yang lebih parah.

Perasan berdenyut-denyut jauh di dalam dirinya.

Luka besar yang mengeluarkan darah segar, setelah dipaksa menutup.

Kali ini luka itu malah makin melebar, jahitan paksanya terlepas dan ikut menimbulkan luka. Luka itu seperti berdenyut, berdetak seperti jantung, seperti memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

Dan luka itu juga yang mengeluarkan bisikan-bisikan padanya.

_Kau tidak bisa melupakan aku._

_Tidak bisa._

_Percuma mencoba._

_Jawabannya sama._

_Jangan keras kepala. Hanya akan membuatku bertambah parah._

_Kau tidak akan bisa sembuh, tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya_.

Tentu saja, Hyourinmaru kawatir.

Tidak, bukan kawatir; dia hampir ikut gila karenanya. Dia juga merasakan setiap sakit yang dirasakan masternya, partner setianya, _temannya_.

Mereka sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit itu. Tapi itu tetap tidak mengurangi sakitnya. Hanya menduplikat rasa sakit itu, dan memberikannya ke orang lain. Hanya makin memperparah keadaan.

Hitsugaya merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, dia tidak ingin partnernya itu ikut menderita bersamanya. Ia ingin menghalangi rasa sakit itu merambati Hyourinmaru, tapi apa daya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, karena dia sendiri terjerat sulur hitam kemerahan itu.

Tidak lebih dari satu jam setelah dia bangun pagi itu, setelah merasa kepalanya tidak terlalu berat untuk berdiri, dia bangun dan pergi keluar sambil menggumamkan 'cari angin segar' pada Ichigo dan Renji yang langsung kawatir.

Bukannya dia berjalan linglung, lesu, atau yang lainnya.

Justru karena dia berjalan tegak, lurus dan seperti biasanya, mereka jadi kawatir. Karena mereka tau Hitsugaya berusaha keras menampilkan kesan 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Dan usaha bukannya tidak butuh pengorbanan.

Dia berjalan.

Dia terus berjalan, tidak menuju ke mana-mana, karena memang sudah lama ia kehilangan tujuan.

Dia akan merasakan salju turun dan menyentuh pipinya, membelai kulitnya dengan suhu yang dingin, namun terasa hangat di kulitnya.

Pandangannya kosong, otaknya hanya berkerja untuk mensinkronisasikan bayangan dari matanya untuk melaju tanpa terjatuh. Sisanya, benar-benar mati.

Dia menjadi seperti zombie.

Dia tidak mati, tapi dia juga tidak merasakan kehidupan. Dia berjalan, tapi tidak punya tujuan. Otaknya bekerja, tapi dia tidak berpikir apa-apa.

_Ya_, tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Semuanya _baik-baik saja_.

Tidak ada manusia yang mati karena Hollow, tidak ada kerusakan, tidak ada shinigami yang mati karena pertempuran, tidak ada lagi tangis, tidak ada lagi darah. Walaupun ini hanya untuk sementara, tapi tetap saja, semuanya _sedang_ baik-baik saja.

Hinamori tidak menangis.

Hinamori tidak koma.

Hinamori tidak mati.

Hinamori _bisa_ tersenyum.

Hanya itulah yang dia butuhkan.

…benar, kan?

* * *

Suara-suara itu seperti datang dari lautan yang jauh.

Dia tetap bisa mendengarnya, mengerti bahasanya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kata jawaban.

Pada saat semua rekan kerjanya berbincang-bincang, mengeluh tentang _taichou_-nya yang kejam, bergosip tentang cowok yang menarik perhatian—di sini tanpa sadar ia agak bereaksi mendengar nama 'Hitsugaya Toushirou', tapi, dalam detik berikutnya dia sudah _pergi_ lagi—dia akan duduk diam, memandangi roti di pangkuannya, tidak ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya.

_Ng__ung, ngung, ngung_,

Sengatan-sengatan di dalam dirinya terus bertambah tanpa henti.

Ada suara lain, lebih dekat, tidak sejauh suara lainnya yang terdengar agak asing walaupun ia mengenalinya. Suara ini _sangat_ dikenalnya.

_Tobiume._

Tapi, dia sudah lama melupakan caranya _berbicara_ dan _mendengarkan_.

Suara itu terus mendesak, tiada henti berbicara, memohon, memelas. Bukannya membuatnya bereaksi, suara itu malah membuat sayatan kecil lagi di hatinya.

Karena, di dalam nada suara itu, terdengar rasa sakit. Rasa sakit menyiksa yang tidak tertahankan. Tangis yang terbendung entah sudah berapa lama.

Sejak dia menyadari suara itu menambah sayatan di hatinya—selama ini dia begitu _tidak menyadari apa-apa_—nada itu langsung hilang. Suara itupun lebih jarang terdengar.

Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya, sekali dalam sehari, suara itu akan berbicara, suara tenang dari lautan yang dalam, membujuknya agar keluar dari lubang hitam gua.

Tidak.

Bukan.

Bukan suara itu yang ada di dalam lautan, sedangkan dia berada di bawah gua menghindari sinar matahari—tapi dialah yang berada di dasar lautan, dan suara itu berusaha menariknya naik.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mengapung—badannya terus tertarik ke kegelapan lautan. Tidak ada yang bisa menggapainya, tidak ada yang _boleh_ menggapainya.

Karena, di dasar lautan sana, ada harta terbendam yang diinginkannya. Yang membuatnya rela tenggelam di dalam lautan hitam. Yang membuatnya mau menanggung semua beban dan rasa sakit.

* * *

Pada permukaannya, mereka berdua terlihat biasa saja. Terlalu _biasa saja_.

Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada kesedihan, tidak ada amarah.

Tidak ada _tawa_, tidak ada _kegembiraan_, tidak ada _kebahagiaan_.

Mereka hidup seperti robot.

Makan saat lapar, minum saat haus, mengerjakan tugas saat diberikan, berjalan saat tubuh mereka kaku, tidur saat mereka lelah.

Tidak ada perkerjaan yang tidak selesai.

Walaupun Hinamori bekerja sendiri di divisinya, tidak ada satupun berkas-berkas yang terlambat diurus.

Sejak atasannya _berubah_, Matsumoto tidak bisa lagi meninggalkan kaptennya untuk pergi ke Bar, bersenang-senang. Dia membantu kapten-nya, menyediakan segala yang dibutuhkannya, sekaligus mengerjakan semua tugasnya.

Tapi saat malam, saat semua pekerjaan yang di pagi hari menggunung entah bagaimana sudah selesai, dia akan kembali ke Bar, untuk menangis di dalam pelukan Hisagi.

Matsumoto berubah sejauh _itu_.

Siapa yang bisa tahan, membiarkan orang yang sangat disayanginya, hidup seperti itu? Hidup tanpa jiwa, hidup hanya karena tanggung jawab, tidak ada keinginan.

_

* * *

_

-

_Tidak ada tangis, tidak ada ekspresi sedih, tidak ada teriakan memilukan, tidak ada perasaan kecewa yang terpancarkan._

_Tapi juga tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa, tidak ada kebahagiaan, tidak semangat._

_Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada wajahnya yang terluka._

…_atau ini bahkan lebih buruk?_

_-_

* * *

A/N: Nah! Apa kubilang! Fanfic nggak jelas kan? Tapi karena udah lama tersimpan di leptop mending aku publish aja…

Review pliz!!

Kritikan yang membangun diterima!

Flame beralasan juga diterima! (tapi TIDAK flame bodoh yang ngawur)

PUJIAN apalagi! XD

Kali ini, BENER-BENER **semua orang** bisa ngepost review kok! Dari yang punya account sampe nggak! Kalau kemarin, ternyata aku lupa enabled tu tandanya… tapi karang udah!

Makanya,

REVIEW YA! XDD)

Regards,

Cherrylime X)


End file.
